


Asking You Out

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vermillion-haired puppeteer cleared his throat. “Okay then.” Another pause, still with that cool attitude of his, “—what will you do if I asked you out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sasori is kind of OOC here... ._.)u
> 
> No offense for TobiDei or ItaDei shipper! Seriously, this is pure randomness. 
> 
> Anyway, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot and gain nothing but pure amusement. Lastly, enjoy?

“What will you do if someone ask you out?”

 

“If that is Tobi, I’ll reject him right away, hmph.”

 

“That _doesn’t_ answer my question.”

 

Deidara hissed in annoyance. “Depending on that person, hmph!”

 

Sasori tilted his head, not eating dumplings they ordered. “What if it is Itachi?”

 

A pause, and then Deidara shivered. “Can you even imagine Itachi asking me out?”

 

Sasori coughed, did not reply, and asked another question. “I’ll rephrase my question, then.” Neither did he admit that he was wrong. “And you better stop eating now; don’t blame me if you suddenly died from choking.”

 

Deidara just rolled his eyes. He ignored that warning and kept eating.

 

The vermillion-haired puppeteer cleared his throat. “Okay then.” Another pause, still with that cool attitude of his, “—what will you do if I asked you out?”

 

This was Deidara’s turn to cough, harder than Sasori.

 

Sasori muttered something that sounded like, “Told you so,” under his breath.

 

**.**

 

 “So, does that mean you two are—“

 

“Shut up, hmph.”

 

**.**

 

They ended up doing ridiculous thing such like _holding hands_.

 

Other Akatsuki members who saw that used every second they have to tease the newly-made couple. Unfortunately, Deidara’s furious glare was not working since his face was the same color of tomatoes. Sasori, on the other hand, ignored everything. He was excellent at that.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
